


The Last of Us

by meganramirez



Series: Walkers [1]
Category: The Last of Us, The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morganville had a moment of peace for a while after Bishop, but then an accident at the university caused an outbreak of a mutated fungus that took hold of many people of Morganville. Now, they need to survive these horrific events, but they're going to last a bit longer than  they expected. See, the virus spread worldwide because multiple college campuses were doing the same experiment, so millions have it, and millions need fo survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice, Sam Glass is still alive despite this taking place after Bishop. Sam never died, but Oliver did, and Amelie is datkng him. Also, just in case, Eve isn't going to be in here for long. She doesn't really do much.

_Michael_

He slowly opened the door his phone on his ear as he tried to sneak in. Everyone must have been asleep already, but Eve was probably in her room waiting for him. He had promised her a night with him and he had to cancel because Amelie had a job for him that was of upmost importance, which was being security at a council meeting. Why she needed him for that when he had no idea, but he had to listen and do whatever she said. No matter how much pain it was. But he hasn't done anything worth crying over...yet.

He heard Sam, his grandfather, talking on his phone about a job that he didn't like, and was talking to Michael about. Quite honestly, working as a handy man wasn't that hard if you were good, and Sam could do anything. He fixed the disposal last week, which was a lifesaver for Shane whenver Michael tried to cook. That trash can couldn't hold four plates and a pot of an attempt of spaghetti. It was a real good job.

"No, Sam. I know," he whispered as he closed the door quietly, "But he's the man in charge. He's the one who-. Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. But we are talking. Good night." He hung up, putting the phone on the kitchen counter and heading to the living room, where he was going to play a quick round of online COD, and maybe watch some Grey, but when he walked in, Eve was lying on the couch with her feet hanging off the edge and she was sound asleep. Until he stepped in. Then she woke up and sat up.

She had taken off all traces of goth make up and was wearing a black robe and sweatpants with a long sleeve shirt that was from her high school days. She was weading those slippers that you can sleep with and had her black hair brushed back into a ponytail. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey."

"What happened to sleeping, as you loudly proclaimed in that colorful text?" he asked, sitting next to her and firing up the X Box.

"Well, not my fault you have to act like her-" her eyes widened before she finished that sentence and she swiveled around, "Crap, what time is it?"

"Beyond bedtime if you want enough sleep to function at work tomorrow," he said and started setting up his options for online COD.

"But it's still today," she said and reached for the table, then handed him a wrapped box, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh. Right," he said, "I forgot."

"Well, since you forgot it, I didn't," she said, "Open it." 

He started ripping open the wrapping and there was a box. He opened it, and inside was a golden watch. He looked at it closer and realized that it was the watch he was looking at a couple days ago that he really liked.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he picked it up, putting it around his wrist.

"Eve, it's nice, but," he sighed and tapped it, "Sweetie, I think it's broken."

"What? No, no," she said and grabbed my wrist outting the watch near her ear. When she realized that he was joking, she pushed him away and fake laughed, "Ha ha. Real funny."

"Where'd you get the money to buy this? The cafe doesn't offer that much."

"Drugs," she said and backed up, sitting next to him on the couch, "I sell hardcore drugs."

"Good. Maybe you can help out with the mortgage," he said and started playing while Eve and him talked. She fell asleep at around midnight and he carried her to her room, where dark candles and gothic decor was a welcome sight and he wished that he was a normal guy with a normal job so he couod be with Eve forever, but he couldn't. He set her down on her bed, kissing her forehead and leaving her room, "Good night. I love you."

 

 

 

 

_ Eve_

She woke to the sound of her phone ringing, jolting awake and stumbling to grab her cell phone. She picked it up, answerin with a tired greeting, "Hello?"

"Eve! Is Michael there?" Sam's frantic voice cam from the speaker, and Eve got fully awake from the urgency in Sam's voice.

"Michael? N-no. He isn't in my room," she said. He had understand that they weren't married.

"I need you to get Michael, sweetie, okay? It's very-." He got cut off abruptly and Eve got out of bed, leaving her room. 

"What was that about?"  Asked as she headed to the bathroom, seeing if Michael was awake. No one was in there but the newspaper was on the sink. She picked it up and saw the headlining news in bold print: NEW GROUP ON THE RISE. TAKES CLAIM FOR LABORATORY INCIDENTS. She put that aside, she went to his room, opening the door. The TV was on the news station where breaking news was developing, "Michael?" She asked, but he wasn't there. She looked at the television, where a fire man was warning the news reporter, and the whole screen lit up from a sudden explosion. At the same time, an explosion rocked the house. She looked outside and saw fire from a nearby area. She headed tkwards the window, nit concerning anything abiut the wave from the explosion. 

The secondone shocked her woese and she nearly fell over from the wave. She felt her neart rate increase as she left the room, "Michael?" She asked in a loudef voice heading 

downstairs, to the kitchen. Michael's cellphone was set on there and when she opened the screen, she saw many urgent texts from Sam, asking where he was. She put it in her pocket, heading to the back door, which suddenly opened and Michael burstin, panting. Eve jumped at the fright but sighed in relief."Thee you are. Where were you? Sam has been asking where you were."

"Eve, has anyone come inside?" He panted, going through a drawer, looking fir somthing.

"N-no. Whywould anyone come inside?" She backed up, wondering why her boyfriend was acting like a psychopath. "It's the Morrell's. I think that they're sick."

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"Shane and Claire are stillin Dallas, right?" he asked and she nodded,"Maybe nothing's happening over there, but we need to-" he wwas interrupted when someone broke through the door, shattering the frame as they broke in. Eve screamed and Michael backed up, pushing Eve behind him, "Richard! Stop! This isn't you!"

The supposed Richard looked at them and instead of the Richard Morrell she always knew, in his place was a grotesque mknster wjth flesh falling apart and covered in blood. Being this close to Michael, she realized he was too. Richard ran towards them and Michale raised his arm. Eve saw the gun and when Michael fired, a loud popping sound exploded in her ears and the next thing she knew, Richard Morrell was on the floor, a pool kf blood under him.

"You...you shot him," Eve said and Michael looked back at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, but she reallywasn't. What was happening? Why did Rochard Morrell, the nicest of the Morrell's, attack them? "Michael, what's going on?"

"Idon't know. We need to get out of here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front. Headlights shone and he sighed, "That's Sam. Let's go."

Michael opened the front door and Eve saw Sam, Michael's grandfather and his sort of twin in a normal vamp car. She sighed in relief and went in the car's back seat.

"Michael, you alright?" Sam asked and Michael nodded as he gotin also and looked at Sam.

"Just drive."

Sam backed out of the driveway, going down Lot Street and leaving behind their home. "How's it going, Eve?" He asked her.

"F-fine," she stuttered as Sam manuevered through the streets.

He passed by abhome that was on fire, andshe realized that it was Gramma Day's house, which was a mirror of the house she lived in.

"Is that...?" Sam asked and Michale shut him up.

"Just keep driving."

"Ihope they got out," Sam said, speeding up, "Where are we going?"

"We need to leave town. Amelie tried to send out a warningin time so everyone could get out. She said head away from any big cities," Michael said and the car passed by some people walking on the sidewalk. Sam started slowing down but Michael told him to keep moving, "Someone else will come along."

Michael," lSam said but Michale kept a straight face.

"Why can't we give them a ride?" Eve asked but Michael shook his head, "Mike, come on."

"Wecan't risk It," he said and they sat in silence until they hit the exit for town, which was completely stuffed with cars trying to leave, "No!

"I Guess a lot of people decided to listen for once to us vamps," Sam said and he started honking the horn then stopped, seeing a man run to a car in front. He ripped open the door and Eve watched in horrr as he went in there and ripped apart the person, "Oh my God."

"Sam, get us out of here," Michael said.

"I can't!" He said and ankther person ran to the car, threatening to attack. Sam turned to the right, heading to anither path and sped up, heading back in town. He kept driving until crowds of running and terrified people stopped him. He honked the horn again as he drove through ad Michael yelled at him to drive. Then they passed the intersection Sam and Michael didn't see it, but she did. A car heading fir them. She tried to warn them, but the car hit them and they flipped away.

 

_Michael_

Everything was fuzzh. He was losing more and more blood. He couldn't lose it. He had to take care of Eve. He got out of the turned over car and saw people running and eating each other, and a sight that was just too horrid. He looked in the car and saw Eve, lying down in the backseat of the car, her black hair strewn all over her face. He picked her up and saw that she was slowly regqining conciousness, "Eve!"

"Mike?" She asked and he helped her up. When he let her go, she screamed in pain and grabbed Michael, "My leg."

He picked her up, turning around and was suddenlt attacked by one. Some weird zombie thing. He pushed it away with his arm and kicked it using his vampire strength and watched as it flew away. He started running and saw Sam shooting at a...zombie. "Sam!" He yelled and Sam ran over to him, "We need to go."

He nodded and led Michael down the street, going wigh a pqth instead of running around like morons like some people were doing. He heard growling and screaming and whimpering and places exploding, and it was like a combination of all the worst nightmares in one. Why did this happen? All he did was visit Richard to see if there was any update on the lab accident and Richard was that monster he had to kill. He saw Monica on the floor, her body bleeding out as she watched her brothed attack him. He ran home and ended up shooting a nice man. Niw he had to take Eve to safety, following Sam. He kept whispering to her that it would all be good, but he got the suspicion that it wasn't going to end well.

"Here! Through the alley!" Sam shouted and he went through a gate that Sam was holding open. Anither zombie attacked him and he held it at bay, Eve screaming in fear as her life was threatened also. He had to fight this to survive this and tell Eve everything she wanted to hear. He keot pushing it back and a gunshot from Sam ended its life. He sighed and kept running, Sam yelling at him to go. The went on the front if some smalls store and so many of them attacked. He ran as fast as he could. Sam opened the door and he ran jnside with Eve in his arms. Sam tried to close the door, but arms invaded the space between the door and the frame, so he had to push it to keep it closed.

"Go! I got this!" He yelled to Michael. "Take Eve and run!"

"No! I'm not keaving you!" Michael yelled,

"It's either me or all of us Michael," Sam said and Michael, after a moment of hesitatikn turned around, "There's a path that keads to the highway! Takeit!"

Michael started running and keot thinking that he shouldn't have left him alone. He went out the back and saw the path that went through the non built part of town, "Don't worry, Eve. We're almost there."

"Okay," she said and Michael keot running. He went down hill and passed an ambulqnce that had crashed on the floor, and shadows revealed a horrific scene unfolding, but he ignored it and headed up the hill. He saw the highway and slowed down, which was his mistake, because a zombie was behind him. He turned around and saw it, but before he or it could do anything, gunshots exploded and the thing went down. He turned around, seeing a man in military garb with a gun aimes at them.

"Sir, thank good-."

"Srop rifht there!"

"But-."

"I said stop right there!" He said.

"Uh. Listen. We're not sick. It's my girlfrien. I think her legs broken."

"Sir, we have teo civilians out here," hs spoke in a radio, "But...There's a young girl."

"No," he said, and the man aimed his gun at them. He turned around to run and gunshots exploded again. He fell, and Eve tumbled out of his arms. He landed on his back justin time to see the man aiming the barrell of the gun at him, "Please."

Then his head was struck with a bullet, and when Michael looked, he saw Sam wifh his gun aimed at the man. Michael smiled, but Sam was looking off to the distance with a look that was just pained. Michael looked, and he sas Eve, lying in the floor with a ullet hole right where her heart was. He crawled over to her and picked up her body, brushing aside some of her black hair and looking into her pale face. God, she looked so scared and pained and Michael hated it.

"Hey Eve. Don't worry. You're going ti get better," he promised, but he could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him, "Don't do this to me. Don't you do this to me."

But as the blood ledt her bkdy, so did her life, and he cried. 


End file.
